earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Ares
History Ares: Prehistory - Present So, it turns out that the Greek Gods were real, well… sorta. The gods were the creations of the Titans (the primordial beings, not the teenage superheroes living in a tower), who were in turn creations of even more powerful primordial beings. Anyway, I don’t have the time to give a full rundown of this guy’s whole history so let me just sum it by saying that when the gods overthrew their makers and set up shop on Olympus, Ares was named god of war, masculinity, anger, violence, bloodshed, and whole lot of other unpleasant things. Early on, he was a patron of the Amazons and they worshiped him as they had the other beings of the Olympian pantheon. Some myths even cite that Queen Hippolyta was his daughter but I have learned this was more of a “spiritual” relationship as Hippolyta was once a devout worshiper of Ares. The Queen of the Amazons raised her daughters to respect the gods, Ares included. When Diana ventured out into the mortal realm, she took part in may wars, the Hundred Years’ War chief among them and became so embroiled in war that Ares was the god to which she would pray most regularly, making countless sacrifices in his name and even naming her daughter Aresia to honor the god. However, unknown to Diana, Ares had been on the opposite side of the conflict in most of those wars and her interference with his plans did not go unnoticed. By sheer coincidence, Diana had defeated a trio of Ares’ English agents in the war: a Duke, an Earl, and a Count; all three fell to Diana’s blade. In retaliation, Ares sent Hermes to Themyscira to notify Hippolyta of his half-sister’s whereabouts, resulting in her being captured and taken from her family. It was by his own recently confession that we know it was Ares that had told Steppenwolf of the Amazons, which allowed the Apokaliptan to train his daughter in fighting styles that would counter the Amazonian fighting techniques and better turn Aresia against her mother. As a god of rage, Ares is on to hold eternal grudges and though he visits Earth rarely, when he does, you can bet he’ll be up to no good. Good thing we have Wonder Woman to stop him.Oracle Files: Ares Threat Assessment Resources * Olympian Physiology and Immortality * Superhuman Strength, Resilience, and Speed * Can Summon Elemental Warriors (Sown-Ones) * Psychic Abilities Pertaining to Violence * Limited Teleportation (Tied to Bloodshed) * Magical Resistance to Mortal Weaponry * Magical Shapeshifting Within his Paradigm * Instinctive Combat and Weapons Training * Thousands of Years of Experience * Arsenal of Three (Shapeshifting Weapons) Trivia and Notes Trivia * His three weapons transform into any weapon he'd like. As an example, he is holding all three of these weapons in his NeOlympus picture: his spear becomes a sword, his shield becomes a shotgun, his short sword becomes a pistol. Ares' shield and spear is literally the symbol of Mars, a planet named after him (and the practically universal symbol for "male"). Notes * In almost every retelling of the Amazons and Ares in DC Comics, the history and dynamics of their relationship varies. For this reason, Roy went for a more classical approach to the character from the myths and blended in a more personal vendetta against Wonder Woman. This version of Ares is also used in his other series NeOlympus. * The duke, earl and count mentioned are references to the Duke of Deception, the Earl of Greed, and the Count of Conquest, classic Wonder Woman villains from the comics. Links and References * Appearances of Ares * Character Gallery: Ares Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Olympians Category:Immortality Category:Red Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Male Characters Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Summoning Category:Unique Physiology Category:27th Reality